Battery state estimation (BSE) is a primary function of a battery management system of an electrified vehicle (EV). Major functions of BSE are state of charge (SOC) estimation, state of health (SOH) estimation, state of power (SOP) estimation, and impedance estimation. SOC represents a current amount (e.g., a percentage) of a charge capacity that is currently being stored by the battery system. SOH represents a current age (e.g., a percentage of a full life) of the battery system. SOP represents a peak power of the battery system. Impedance represents an internal resistance of the battery system. Conventional battery management or BSE systems potentially do not accurately estimate SOC, SOH, SOP, and impedance. One cause of this potentially inaccurate estimation of SOC, SOH, SOP, and impedance is a current, voltage, and/or temperature measurement for the battery system that is potentially inaccurate. Thus, while such battery management or BSE systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.